Multi-color paint dispensing systems are commonly used to paint production articles such as automobiles. Such systems typically comprise a color changer connected to the paint supplies and to the dispensing gun, the latter connection being made through a relatively long line moved around without the need to move the color changer with it.
Changing colors usually requires dumping the paint in the line between the color changer and the gun to avoid a color mix. A solvent purge between colors may also be required. Frequent color changes result in the non-productive disposition of surprisingly large quantities of paint representing a great deal of expense.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a small, light and relatively simple color change mechanism which may be located proximate or on the paint dispenser gun thereby minimizing the line length between the color changer mechanism and the gun and reducing the paint loss associated with frequent color change.